The field of the present invention relates to optical waveguides. In particular, multiple-core planar optical waveguides are disclosed herein, as well as methods of fabrication and use thereof.
Planar optical waveguides fabricated on waveguide substrates may be incorporated into a variety of optical assemblies. Such optical waveguides may be fabricated with multiple cores or core layers. The use of such multiple-core planar optical waveguides may be advantageous in a variety of ways, as set forth hereinbelow.